How people understand stories is investigated by examining the role of organized chunks of narrative information. In particular, experiments are proposed that examine the effect of the number of higher-level organization units on narrative reading time and memory. Additional experiments are proposed to determine what feature of narrative information is the strongest index of when one organizational unit ends and another begins.